User talk:Iamken
=Monster Hunter Wiki= The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki:Administrators. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page or on the Admins Board. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help Pages and Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter * Monster Encyclopedia - a thick database of every monster, divided by species * Monster List - a quick glance of every monster, divided by generation * Monster Types - list view of all the species * Game List - every Monster Hunter game that's been released * Weapon Types - different types of weapons * Status Effects - elements and effects * Area List - visit the vast world in Monster Hunter For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Polls Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations *Featured Images Wiki * * * * Weapon Pages Thank you for the complement. As for a combined version, personally, I am not in favor of combining the weapon pages into a single page, since there already exists a weapon tree list that works just fine. That weapon tree format has been on the wiki for what seems like a long time, so I would think most people are accustomed to that format. I prefer the more compact version that it provides rather than a format like this detailed Lance weapon tree. While the detailed version wouldn't need to replace the other version, anybody wanting to view everything about the weapon (such as attack, sharpness, description, required materials to upgrade to, etc.) will have to flip between the two formats. Having all of the information in a tree format would most likely be very cluttered, and difficult for mobile users to browse, not including all the images that would have to be loaded via the cellular data service, which for frequent users, could unwantingly consume their data plans. If many people would rather have the detailed version, it could be done, but for now, I am going to continue with the method that I have started. (Sorry for the long comment!) ArcticNinja73 (talk) 04:01, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Bow Weapon Info I have the templates for the bows mostly completed. They just need adjusting, since they were generated using my Java program. Try this zipped folder to get the .txt files of all the weapons to save you some time. Just unzip, open the .txt file with the weapon name, copy all, and paste into the "source" edit tab of that weapon. The correct images for coatings need to be selected (such as =ItemIcon040a.png) since the correct image type could not be generated by my program. Happy Editing ;) ArcticNinja73 (talk) 04:26, March 26, 2013 (UTC)